Multiple System Operators (MSOs) have found that a small percentage of subscribers consume a large percentage of the channel data bandwidth, causing network congestion that affects the quality of service offered to other subscribers. MSOs cannot use application-aware equipment to limit the traffic of heavy users due to network neutrality issues. The heavy users are also complaining that MSOs limit their traffic during congestion periods.